User talk:Lissar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Darling Charming/cartoon page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 03:18, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Some words :"By not showing respect first you will ultimately doom yourself in receiving the respect you so desire." :As the one who started this wiki and someone who is neither hetero nor believes my potential partner choices mark me as more deviant than someone who'd only pick the other main sex, I do have to ask you to mind your own words. You've been here only a day and you are out solely to say hurtful things. While I can agree to a bias in the cartoon writeups, yours is far more biased. Pls play nice. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:56, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Homophobic??? Accusing someone of being homophobic is one of the worst things I've seen someone do on this wiki. I didn't reply to your message early. Is this what triggers you? Oh, and I'm not homophobic, just for your information. If I were even homophobic, that wouldn't be any of your concern, anyway. That's not just offensive, but it's definitely worse than name-calling. Careful what you say, because that attitude could earn you a ban. Do you really want to know why I'm not active in the comments? It's because I don't have time after trying to write up a transcript, a one hour long TV special summary, type up the cartoon character pages and add all the images from the TV special. It's not that easy. I don't know what your reason is for snapping at us, but if you're that bothered by it to such extent, just don't watch the show. Either way, I will no longer oblige in having this conversation unless you approach us respectfully. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 23:05, February 2, 2016 (UTC) This has gotten out of hand. I was not the one calling anyone "homophobic". That is what others were calling myself. Please check the facts on that. Read my posts. I was being slandered in ever which way as a "homophobe". That was uncalled for by any member on this forum. Lissar (talk) 23:40, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Final words It is possible that I agitate you with this final message of mine, which is not my intention. My intention is to give you something to build closure on, because this is the end for your time on the wiki. I'd rather you don't reply, but do so if you need. As long as you understand it won't make a difference. I cannot blame the unpleasant atmosphere on this wiki on solely you and Osnapiluvari, but I can make the following observation. You only came here to disagree with a non-hetero reading of a scene that even you agree with as per your conversation with MisLuck to be non-hetero in nature. The one edit you have ever made to "help out" in this wiki is an edit that not only fits your anti-gay agenda, but is also incompetent from a wiki editing standpoint. You cannot throw in stuff about interpretation in a summary, which is what you did. You have done not a single other edit, showing who here is the one with "political motivations". Osnapiluvari is in the same boat: while she's older by a month even though she disappeared for three weeks before "coincidentally" coming back, she doesn't even have a single edit to take credit for. The two of you have been greatly upsetting and dehumanizing many users here who aren't only older but more importantly have contributed to the wiki in various ways. Do you do this off internet too? Like, get to a library one day, disapprove of the selection, then tell the librarians what they have to do while you make clear you have no intention to help out yourself and consider them too inhumane to tell your children about? This isn't your house, no matter how much you throw in the word "respect" to gaslight just what you are doing. In fact, I would go so far as to call you manipulative. I have given you and Osnapiluvari chance after chance, allowing you to hurt other users in the name of discussion for several days. I have had to bite my own tongue enough times that there's metaphorically nothing left but a little bloody stump. I spoke with you first because another user requested you banned for the awful things you did; I allowed you to stay and gave you only a small warning. This was enough for you to write off my authority and try your chances with Mojojojo, who's pretty clearly not been interested in getting involved from the start. This is another breach of wiki etiquette, but again something I did not pursue you for. You've gotten many more passes that in all honestly I cannot justify to have given you, but now is the end of the road. My warning about your conversation with MisLuck was absolute and I made that clear. Still you pursued contact with Osnapiluvari to continue the same kind of conversation, even though at this point she was banned for racism that I originally could write off as accidental, but, you know, then she claimed it and left me zero choice. Now you are leaving me zero choice. Take your leave. You've orchestrated your own unwelcome. And, yes, you are homophobic. That's not a controversial statement given all the material you've left for us to figure you out with. And if that hurts you, how about you give it a thought what you've been doing to the users here and potentially are doing to your own family and friends. Being the attacker is a lot easier than being the attacked one. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:07, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "And, yes, you are homophobic." You can judge all you want. It will not make you right. Lissar (talk) 09:39, February 3, 2016 (UTC)